Fiesta Sorpresa
by Isabella Anna Cullen
Summary: Este es un relato corto por el 107 cumpleaños de Edward. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

En toda mi vida, humana y como vampiro, habia estado en tal estado de aburrimiento

En toda mi vida, humana y como vampiro, había estado en tal estado de aburrimiento. Y todo porque la razón de mi existencia me había dejado tres horas atrás para ir de compras con Alice. En estos casi tres años que llevamos juntos había visto a mi preciada prometida tan ¿Cómo lo diría? Ansiosa por ir de compras y no tenia ni idea de el porque de ese repentino entusiasmo. Tendría que sonsacárselo a Bella como fuera.

Bella. Mi hermosa y amada Bella. Como la añoraba. Y eso que solo habían pasado unas horas, lo que, en comparación con mi larga existencia, era una muy mínima parte. Pero aun así, estaba tentado de coger el volvo y dirigirme a Port Angeles para volver a tenerla en mis brazos como no volviera ella pronto a ellos.

Mis manos jugaban con mi teléfono móvil dejando ver mi nerviosismo y mis ansias por tener a mi prometida de vuelta aunque ya no era solo por eso.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pantalla del aparato y observe la fecha: 20 de Junio. Exacto, solo era una fecha ¿o no?

Era cierto que ese mismo día hace ya tantos años, la joven Elizabeth Masen alumbró a un niño, su primogénito y único hijo. Puede que esa fecha tuviera un significado para mi cuando mi corazón aun latía pero desde que deje el grupo de los vivos para convertirme en integrante del de los no-muertos, esa fecha solo era un día mas de los 365 que tenia un año. ¿o no?

Muchos, incluyendo a algunos miembros de mi familia, seguían celebrando una fiesta por su cumpleaños a modo de rememorar algunos momentos que disfrutaban cuando aun eran humanos, pero a mi especialmente no me gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Prefería contar el 20 de Junio como un día mas en mi no-vida porque yo ya no era humano y como monstruo que era no merecía que se celebraran fiestas en mi honor aunque fuera un solo día al año.

El ruido de un motor me saco de mis ensoñaciones y me dirigí a gran velocidad hacia la salida para llegar justo a sujetar a mi hermosa Bella antes de que cayera al frío suelo.

- Gracias - Pronuncio con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas. Como iba a añorar esas cosas que la hacían única – Veo que me has echado de menos.

- ¿Acaso tu no? – Pregunte antes de besarla.

- ¿Yo? Para nada – Respondió con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Segura? – Volví a besarla.

- Bueno, puede que un poquito – Comento de nuevo sonrojada.

- ujum – Interrumpió alguien detrás de Bella. Me fije en la pequeña vampiro que se hacia llamar mi hermana – Nos seria de mucha ayuda que algún hombre fuerte y robusto nos ayude a llevar las bolsas dentro- Dejo caer de forma indirecta hacia mi, pero yo me iba a hacer de rogar.

- Entonces ¿a que esperas a llamar a Emmett? – Me carcajee al ver como Emmett salía por la puerta de la casa y se acercaba a ver para que se le requería.

- En realidad me refería a Edward – Me señalo dirigiéndose a Emmett.

- A pues si no me necesitáis…

- Pues mira ahora que estas aquí, ten – le tendió unas siete bolsas – llevalas a mi habitación. Gracias.

Emmett cogió las bolsas, no sin antes dar un pequeño quejido de fastidio. Entonces me percate: Sus mentes, las de todos, estaban bloqueadas, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos que me rebelaban que sabían algo que no querían que supiera. Hasta la mente de Emmett me estaba vedada y eso que era el más fácil de leer.

Y la razón de aquello la descubrí al poner un pie en la mansión.

- ¡SORPRESA! – Gritaron todos al unísono mientras yo me quedaba paralizado a la entrada de la sala hasta que Bella deposito en mi mejilla un casto beso y yo baje mi mirada hacia ella todavía un poco impresionado.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Pronuncio con una radiante sonrisa.

Todos fueron felicitándome uno por uno entre abrazos, palmadas en la espalda, hasta Rosalie se acercó y me dedicó un ''feliz cumpleaños, Edward'' acompañados de un abrazo y una sonrisa. Nunca les había visto así, era como si todos hubieran cambiado repentinamente, excepto Alice que no paraba de brincar feliz como siempre solía hacer.

- ¿Cómo habéis...? ¿Cómo habéis hecho todo esto? – La sala estaba decorada para una fiesta y no recordaba haber visto nada cuando bajaba para recibir a mi amor.

- Eso fue culpa mía – Reconoció Bella con una sonrisa culpable – Mi trabajo era entretenerte fuera mientras lo montaban todo.

- Y lo hizo realmente bien, la verdad – Sentencio Alice a lo que todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde como cualquier celebración, incluso hubo tarta aunque solo la probo Bella. Después llego el momento de los regalos. Carlisle y Esme me regalaron un reloj de pulsera con la fecha de mi 107 cumpleaños y mi nombre inscritos y detrás de las manillas, en el fondo con finas y doradas letras el numero 107 con caligrafía típica de la gente de esos años; Emmett y Rosalie, un juego completo de béisbol; y Alice y Jasper un nuevo equipo de música ya que, según Alice, el antiguo se había quedado anticuado.

En este momento Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en el porche contemplando la suave noche de Junio mientras los además recogían todos los adornos y demás de la fiesta.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por mi regalo? – Se giró de repente hacia mí con una tímida sonrisa.

- No hay necesidad, ya lo tengo conmigo – Comenté acercándome a ella y pasando mis brazos por su cintura acercándola mas a mi mientras ella, sonrojada, ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho.

- Aun así, tengo algo para ti – Dijo entrando en la casa y saliendo un momento después con un paquete rectangular en sus delicadas manos – Espero que te guste como me ha quedado. No es gran cosa, pero pensé que te gustaría – Aseguró tendiéndome el paquete.

- Viniendo de ti seguro que es perfecto – Cogí el paquete y cogí la pequeña tarjeta que había sobre el papel y la leí.

_107 años es mucho tiempo como para recordar todo lo acontecido. Este regalo es para que todos nuestros momentos juntos queden grabados en el, como única representación del paso del tiempo en nuestra eterna vida juntos, porque espero pasar otros 107 años junto a ti._

_Te quiere, Bella._

- Y que sean muchos mas – Conteste depositando un casto beso en sus carnosos labios.

Abrí con sumo cuidado el paquete que me había entregado. El papel de regalo cubría un álbum de fotos cuya portada plastificada estaba recubierta de flores y plantas disecadas del bosque de Forks.

- Ábrelo – Apremio mi dulce Bella.

Con cuidado mi mano destapo el álbum y lo observe con detenimiento. Dentro estaban las fotos de aquel cumpleaños ya casi un año atrás en el que Bella había recibido como regalo por parte de su padre una cámara de fotos con las que estas se hicieron. Seguí pasando las páginas y pude ver fotos de toda mi familia y nuestras que habían sido tomadas tras mi regreso hasta que ya no había más y las hojas estaban en blanco.

- A partir de aquí podremos poner fotos de nuestra existencia juntos para que no nos olvidemos de nuestros recuerdos juntos – Dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome con sus delgados brazos.

- Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, mi Bella – Cerré el álbum y la bese.

- Te quiero, Edward.

- Te quiero, Bella. Gracias por el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida.

- ¿el álbum? – Preguntó un tanto confusa.

- No – Conteste a lo que ella frunció su ceño de forma adorable – Gracias por tu amor, el mejor regalo que se me podía haber concedido – Y la bese, otro de los muchos besos que quedarían grabados en la historia de nuestra existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Isabella Anna Cullen


End file.
